Togetherness With Happiness
by Yukine Machiato
Summary: Seorang monster sekalipun berhak untuk memiliki kehidupan normal kan? Mereka juga berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan seorang manusia. "Kalian sekarang tidak akan sendirian lagi. Karena kita adalah keluarga."-Boboiboy siblings. Warn: Super Power! AU! No sho-ai!
1. Prolog and The Beginning

Kami berbeda dengan manusia lain nya. Entah mengapa bisa demikian, padahal kami lahir dari rahim seorang ibu yang berupa manusia biasa, namun itulah awal dari masalah ini. Kami ditinggalkan oleh ibu sejak umur 5 tahun. Kami dititipkan. Kami tak pernah tau siapa ayah kami dan itu membuat kami sedih. Saat berumur 10 tahun, seseorang yang merawat kami meninggal dan menyerahkan hak waris nya pada kami.

Kami tak memiliki teman dan selalu menjauhi orang-orang karena takut. Kami berbeda... Berbeda dengan manusia di luar sana. Kini kami menyadari bahwa... Kami adalah sebuah monster yang mengendalikan kekuatan aneh yang bisa merenggut nyawa manusia.

.

.

.  
Togetherness with Happiness 1  
Boboiboy © Animonsta  
Rated: T  
Warning: AU! Super power! Typo(s)! Boboiboy bersaudara. Adventure! And about family!  
Happy reading~

.

.  
.

Kini Boboiboy bersaudara telah berumur 15 tahun. Tidak ada yang spesial dengan ulangtahun mereka 2 bulan lalu, sama saja seperti sebelumnya, hanya ada kehampaan. Ironis sekali memang, namun tidak ada yang mengeluh.

Boboiboy Air, yang merupakan saudara kelima, berdiam diri sambil melihat ke luar jendela dengan tampang datar namun tersirat kesedihan. Dilihatnya sekumpulan orang-orang yang sibuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, ada juga sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Hal itu membuat Air iri.

"Kapan aku bisa seperti mereka? Kapan aku bisa berbaur dengan mereka?" Lirih Air dengan nada yang sedih.

Boboiboy Gempa, yang merupakan saudara ketiga, berjalan menghampiri Air lalu merangkulnya.

"Suatu saat, kita pasti bisa berbaur dengan mereka bersama. Kita bisa, Air." Ucap Gempa tersenyum tulus. Air membalas senyuman Gempa tipis tanpa memandang Gempa dan tetap menatap ke luar jendela.

"Ya, kau benar."

Boboiboy Taufan, yang merupakan saudara kedua dan Boboiboy Api, yang merupakan saudara kelima, berlari menghampiri Gempa dan Air lalu memeluk keduanya erat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yap! Gempa benar, Air. Suatu saat, kita pasti bisa! Walau bukan hari ini." Seru Taufan ikut menatap ke luar jendela sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan memasang tampang sedihmu itu, Air. Kau jadi semakin jelek saja." Gurau Api menepuk pelan kepala Air yang memakai topi berwarna biru langit sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak sedih kok." Bantah Air.

"Kau pembohong yang buruk, Air." Ucap Gempa tertawa pelan.

"Diamlah."

Boboiboy Halilintar, yang merupakan saudara pertama, menghampiri mereka lalu menepuk punggung Taufan dan Api dengan keras.

"Aduh!" Seru Taufan dan Api bersamaan.

"Apaan sih kak Hali... Sakit tau." Gerutu Api mengusap punggungnya.

"Iya nih. Salah kami apa sampai di pukul seperti itu." Ucap Taufan dengan nada yang kesal.

"Aku tidak memukul, hanya menepuk. Kalian saja yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan." Ucap Halilintar ketus tak memperdulikan rasa sakit mereka.

"Sudahlah kalian. Jangan bertengkar." Ucap Gempa melerai. Air nampak tidak perduli. "Kak Hali ingin membicarakan sesuatu?" Lanjut Gempa. Halilintar mendengus kesal.

"Seperti biasa, kau cepat menanggapi kedatanganku." Ucap Halilintar menatap Gempa datar.

"Hehehe... Itulah ahli ku."

"Jadi apa yang mau kak Hali bicarakan?!" Seru Taufan dengan semangat dan penasaran. Halilintar tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Aku menemukan sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar dari gudang di belakang. Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian untuk membuka kotak itu bersama-sama." Ucap Halilintar dengan datar.

"Cie~ yang ingin berbagi. Ini tidak seperti kau saja." Goda Api tertawa.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku." Ucap Halilintar dengan dingin.

Mereka pun mengikuti langkah Halilintar menuju ruang keluarga.

°•°  
Kotak besar berada di sebuah meja. Kotak yang berwarna hitam dan sedikit usang namun juga berdebu. Boboiboy bersaudara ini melihat aneh kotak itu. Kotak apa ini?

"Jadi, apa ini?" Air yang pertama Kali membuka suara.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya menemukan nya di gudang dan meletakkan nya disini." Ucap Halilintar bersingkap dada sambil berfikir.

"Kita buka saja! Siapa tau ada sesuatu yang bagus di dalam nya." Seru Api tertarik dengan kotak itu.

"Mungkin saja ada _skateboard_ yang bisa kumainkan." Tambah Taufan mulai tertarik juga.

"Hal itu tak mungkin ada, bodoh." Ucap Halilintar sinis.

"Kejam!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita buka bersama-sama. Kita tidak akan tau jika terus berdebat seperti itu." Ucap Gempa berkacak pinggang lalu tersenyum kecil melihat perilaku saudara-saudara nya itu.

"Kak Gempa benar." Ucap Air sangat datar.

"Baik! Ayo buka bersama-sama!" Seru Api senang. Seluruhnya memegang penutup kotak itu dari berbagai arah.

"1... 2... 3... Buka!"

Kotak itu pun terbuka. Dilihatnya sebuah gulungan kertas kecil yang sudah tua lalu di sampingnya ada sebuah kunci perak yang indah. Di paling tengah, ada sebuah boneka berbentuk robot berwarna kuning dengan mata terpejam seperti tertidur. Lalu disekeliling boneka, terdapat 5 kotak kecil dengan berbagai macam warna.

"Hah? Ini semua benda apa?" Ucap Air menyirat kebingungan.

"Lihat! Ada ketas gulung. Mungkin ada tulisan disitu." Ucap Taufan.

"Kau benar. Mungkin kertas itu adalah petunjuk tentang semua benda ini." Ucap Gempa lalu mengambil kertas gulung nya dan membuka nya.

"Apa yang tertulis di situ?" Tanya Halilintar mulai penasaran.

 _"Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano."_ Ucap Gempa dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Huh? Apa-apaan itu? kata-kata yang aneh. Apa artinya?" Api bingung sendiri dengan arti dari kata itu. Benar-benar kata yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau." Guman Gempa mulai berfikir.

Tiba-tiba, boneka dalam kotak itu melayang dengan sendiri nya dan mulai mengeluarkan asap putih yang mengelilingi boneka sehingga tak terlihat lagi. Boboiboy bersaudara terbelakak sekaligus terkejut melihat nya. Mereka mundur beberapa langkah dan berwaspada.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Api terlihat bergetar ketakutan melihat nya. Asap itu, asap yang mengingatkan nya dengan kejadian itu. Ingatan itu kembali lagi ke dalam pikiran Api lalu wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. Ia sangat ketakutan. Gempa yang melihat hal itu, langsung berlari dan memeluk Api sambil bergumam menenangkan nya.

"Jangan takut, Api. Aku ada disini. Tenang lah." Api semakin erat memeluk Gempa seakan tak ingin kehilangan. Takut, hanya itu yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Dilihatnya asap yang mengelilingi boneka itu, dan lama-kelamaan semakin memudar lalu hilang. Boneka tadi tidak berwujud seperti sebelumnya. Boneka itu sudah berubah menjadi sebuah robot nyata.

Perlahan, kedua mata robot itu terbuka dan menyesuaikan dengan ruangan. Mata biru cerah nya itu menangkap sosok Boboiboy bersaudara yang bersiap untuk menyerang. Ia melayang menuju mereka dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kau mau?! Menjauh dari kami!" Seru Halilintar waspada. Namun, robot itu tetap tersenyum.

"Halo, namaku Ochobot. Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi pemandu kalian." Ucap nya ramah tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"O-Ochobot?"

=To Be Continue=  
A/n: Hai! Jumpa lagi dengan saya dalam cerita yang baru. Kini tentang persaudaraan dan keluarga. Entah kenapa jadi ingin buat cerita ini XD. Maaf jika kurang bagus dan berantakan. Dan untuk kata-kata aneh itu, aku ambil dari sebuah buku cerita Goosebumps. Kalian pasti tau kan? ^∆^. Ok sekian dulu dari saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikut nya. _grin emoticon_

-Mind to review?

•Yukine Machiato.


	2. Our First Friend

"Halo, namaku Ochobot. Mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi pemandu kalian." Ucap nya ramah tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"O-Ochobot?"

.

.

Togetherness with Happiness 2  
Boboiboy © Animonsta  
Rated: T  
Warning: AU! Super power! Typo(s)! Boboiboy bersaudara. Adventure! And about family!  
Happy reading~

.

.  
.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?! Dan apa maksud dari kata 'pemandu' itu, hah?! Kami tidak perlu!" Halilintar telah tersulut emosi. Perlahan percikan listrik muncul di tangannya. Taufan yang melihat hal itu, segera mencegah Halilintar agar tidak melakukan penyerangan.

"Sudah kak Hali, tahan emosi mu. Kau membuat Api semakin takut." Ucap Taufan berusaha menenangkan Halilintar. Itu berhasil, percikan listrik di tangannya mulai menghilang. Halilintar menatap Api sejenak, di lihatnya Gempa yang sedang menenangkan ketakutan Api.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat! Kemunculan mu membuatnya teringat memori masa lalu yang tidak seharusnya diingat." Seru Halilintar menatap sinis Ochobot. Ia menghampiri Api yang kini menangis dan membantu menenangkannya. Ochobot terdiam dan menatap seluruh Boboiboy bersaudara bergantian.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Ochobot lirih dengan suara robot nya. Perlahan, ia melayang mendekati Api. Halilintar ingin menghalangi namun Gempa tidak membiarkan nya. "Biarkan saja." Ucap Gempa tersenyum kecil. Halilintar mendengus kesal dan mengalah.

Api masih menangis dalam pelukan Gempa. Ia menoleh saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu nya. Dilihat Ochobot tersenyum dan menepuk kepala nya gemas.

"Kau sangat menyukai manusia, ya? Kau ingin sekali bermain bersama mereka namun kekuatanmu menghalangi nya, kan?" Tanya Ochobot. Api tertegun sejenak lalu mengangguk. Halilintar dan saudara lain nya, menatap Ochobot bingung. _'Bagaimana ia bisa tau?'_

Ochobot menjulurkan tangan robot nya lalu berkata dengan suara yang terdengar semangat, "Kalau begitu, mari berbaikan. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bisa bermain dengan manusia. Bukankah itu gunanya teman."

Api membelakakan matanya terkejut. Teman? Ia bersama dengan saudara nya bahkan tidak pernah punya teman. Pantaskah ia memiliki teman? Pantaskah seorang monster seperti dirinya memiliki teman? Mengapa robot ini menyebut kata _'teman'_ semudah itu? Pantaskah ia senang sekarang? Seharusnya iya.

Air mata Api mengalir kembali membasahi mukanya. Ini bukan karena kesedihan, tapi karena ia senang. Beginikah rasa nya mempunyai teman? Aku menyukainya, sangat hangat. Api tersenyum lebar disela tangisan lalu menyambut uluran tangan robot itu. _'Kami tak akan sendirian lagi.'_

"Tentu saja!" Seru Api kembali bersemangat. Gempa terkekeh pelan lalu menepuk kepala robot itu.

"Ternyata kau tidak jahat. Maaf karena berfikiran buruk tentangmu."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak percaya dengan nya." Ucap Halilintar dengan ketus.

"Dasar kakak tidak punya perasaan!" Gumam Taufan diam-diam namun masih terdengar.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bilang apa-apa!"

"Pembohong!"

"Aku bukan pembohong! Hanya sedikit..."

"Sama saja, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Kalian ini benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar, ya? Aku lelah melihat kalian," Gempa menghela nafas lalu menatap Ochobot. "Maafkan mereka ya, itu selalu terjadi. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ucap Gempa ramah dan memang terlihat normal dari keempat saudara lain nya.

"Hahaha... Tidak apa-apa kok." Balas Ochobot. Pandangannya teralih pada Air. Ia menatap Air yang diam dengan wajah datar. Karena penasaran, ia menghampiri nya.

"Hei kau kenapa?" Tanya Ochobot di depan wajah Air.

Air memalingkan wajahnya dan menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau bahwa kami bukan manusia? Itu mencurigakan." Ucap nya dengan nada yang cukup rendah.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa hidup lalu muncul seperti itu? Padahal sebelumnya kau hanya sebuah boneka." Tambah Taufan bertanya pada Ochobot. Ia sangat penasaran dengan hal ini. Ochobot tertawa pelan.

"Awalnya aku memang sebuah boneka. Tapi karena kalian membaca mantra yang tertulis di kertas kecil itu, maka aku hidup dan muncul sebagai robot. Dan kenapa aku bisa tau tentang kalian, itu rahasia. Maaf aku tak bisa memberitau. Tapi tenang, aku tidak jahat kok." Ucap Ochobot menjelaskan. Boboiboy bersaudara pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku belum puas dengan jawabanmu." Ucap Air bersingkap dada. Ia nampak berfikir. "Apa kau benar-benar bisa membuat kami hidup dengan manusia di luar sana? Kau tau kan, itu keinginan kami sejak lama. Itu sulit tercapai." Lanjut Air memandang dengan wajah yang polos namun tetap datar. Ochobot terdiam tak berkutik. Yang lain mengangguk setuju untuk pendapat Air.

"Tentu saja aku punya cara. Salah satu nya adalah... Kalian harus bisa mengendalikan kekuatan kalian." Ucap Ochobot.

Halilintar menyerit bingung, "Mengendalikan kekuatan? Untuk apa?" Tanya nya bingung.

"Bukan kah kalian takut mendekati manusia karena setiap bersentuhan dengan mereka maka kalian hilang kendali, kan?" Tanya Ochobot. Semua nya mengangguk.

"Nah, maka dari itu kalian harus bisa mengendalikan nya. Sehingga saat bersama mereka, kalian tidak hilang kendali dan bisa berbaur tanpa takut." Jelas Ochobot.

"Benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak mengetahui hal ini dari awal." Gumam Gempa mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Jenius! Kau cerdas sekali, Ochobot! Kenapa tidak kepikiran ya? Hahaha..." Seru Taufan mengacungkan jempol pada Ochobot.

"T-tunggu, tapi bagaimana cara kita mengendalikan nya?" Tanya Air ada Ochobot. Seketika, Ochobot terkekeh pelan.

"Dengan itu." Ochobot menunjuk kelima kotak kecil yang berada didalam kotak besar itu. Boboiboy bersaudara kini bertambah bingung. Ochobot yang melihat itu, menghela nafas pasrah. 'Mengapa mereka itu tidak peka?'

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, umur kalian berapa di tahun ini?" Tanya Ochobot penuh pandangan selidik. Api angkat bicara untuk mewakili.

"Lima belas tahun!" Ucap nya dengan semangat disertai senyum lebar. Ochobot melongo.

'Ternyata aku memandu sekumpulan bocah yang masih polos tingkat akut! Pantas saja! Ini akan menjadi sulit.' Batin Ochobot sweetdrop dan pasrah pada kenyataan.

Mereka memang masih polos dan lugu. Terutama Halilintar, walau ia memang pemarah dan cuek, tapi jika ia tengah kebingungan tanpa sadar Halilintar akan menunjukan wajah polos disertai wajah dimiringkan ke kanan lalu mata bulat penuh kebingungan yang menambah kepolosan dan keimutannya.

"Ternyata kalian masih bocah." Gumam Ochobot. Mereka yang mendengar itu menyerit kesal.

"Kami bukan bocah!" Teriak mereka bersamaan disertai wajah yang memerah kesal dan malu.

"Ups... Maaf." Ochobot terkikik pelan. Bocah mudah sekali tersinggung, ya?, pikirnya.

"Jadi, apa yang terdapat dalam kotak itu?" Tanya Gempa mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ochobot tersenyum misterius lalu mengambil salah satu kotak berwarna coklat dengan lambang yang unik seperti tanah, dan memberikannya kepada Gempa.

"Jika kau penasaran, maka kau boleh membuka nya." Ucap Ochobot dengan tenang. Gempa menyerit bingung dan menatap Ochobot penuh kecurigaan. Namun, karena rasa penasaran nya berkobar-kobar, ia pun membuka kotak itu secara perlahan.

"I-ini kan...!"

Ochobot menyeringai lebar melihat reaksi Gempa.

=TBC=

 **Balasan review:**

 **Alyana: hehehe terimakasih sudah menyukai ceritaku ini... ya walau agak aneh ceritanya... happy reading~ :D**

 **Chikita466: yap! Aku juga suka sekali dengan boboiboy bersaudara... mereka itu keren kalau bersama XD thanks supportnya! Happy reading~**

 **Yoshie: thanks supportnya dan terimakasih sudah menyukai ceritaku... happy reading~**

 **Nur785: dia gak ada mulut tapi kan ada program agar dia bisa tersenyum seperti di filmnya tuh~ hahhaha.. thanks sudah mau menunggu ceritaku ^^**

 **F** **amelshuimizu chan** **: ahahaha iya aku baru sadar! Thanks sudah memberitau... author juga kan manusia/ ciaaaa**

 **Ramadhan-san: thanks karena suka ceritanya... isinya bukan jam kuasa kok, mereka kan sudah ada kuasa sejak lahir... kalau mau tau, tunggu chap berikutnya ya~ XD**

 **ShadowBloodHunter: ini dah dilanjut kok XD thanks suka menyukai ceritaku yang agak aneh hahahaha...**

A/N: maaf bila chap ini pendek dan aneh juga garing hahaha... terimakasih yang sudah fav, follow, dan review cerita ini... love you guys! :D ok see you in next chapter! ;)

-Mind To Review?

®Yukine Machiato


End file.
